


Simple Lies

by Silvaimagery



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Deceit, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding Oneself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela Petrelli’s solution to their Sylar problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it was funny that in the future, Gabriel’s son is named Noah. 
> 
> Title and lyrics from the song ‘Simple Lies’ by Endo
> 
> Takes place during Season 3
> 
> Lyrics might not be 100% accurate but I disagreed about 80% with what others thought they were, so I wrote down what I heard when I listened to the song instead of what others thought they heard.

Summary

_Lost in pictures_

_Demeaning the purpose_

_Tied so tight here ___

__

__Noah POV_ _

__“Are you insane? You’re asking me to risk everything. More than everything! You’re asking me to risk my life and my family for that…that monster, that killer. No. Figure something else out or find someone else to do your dirty work.”_ _

__I turn away._ _

__“Who do you think I should send then? Claire?”_ _

__I turn to look at her._ _

__“You leave my daughter out of this.”_ _

__“She can’t die and he won’t hurt her, well, not much. He’s already proven that.”_ _

__“Are you even listening to yourself?”_ _

__I wanted to pick something up and throw it in her face maybe that would wipe that smarmy smile._ _

__My hands were shaking with anger._ _

__I pass a hand over my forehead and wipe away the sweat._ _

__“You helped to make him what he is, or have you forgotten?”_ _

__I stare at her, refusing to answer._ _

__“You can help to stop him Noah, once and for all.”_ _

__“Have you forgotten all the new powers he’s acquired? He can tell when someone is lying. How the hell am I supposed to convince him that I want to be his friend?”_ _

__“You have to make yourself believe it before you can convince him.”_ _

__“I don’t want to be his fucking friend! I want him dead.”_ _

__“You managed to work with him before.”_ _

__I turn away and pass a hand over my hair._ _

__After all I had done for her and her sons and she was so eager to feed me to the wolves._ _

__Or to a psychotic killer._ _

__“Not willingly and he couldn’t tell if I was lying then. Have you forgotten what he did when he locked us all in the company?”_ _

__“Noah, I have faith in you. I know you can do this. You are the only one who’s ever gotten close to him and survived.”_ _

__“What about Elle?”_ _

__“She seems to have gotten too attached and well, you know how these things end.”_ _

__“I’m guessing it wasn’t heartache.”_ _

__Probably more like headache what with the top of her head missing._ _

__“You would be guessing correctly.” She smiles._ _

__“So you want me to find Sylar, convince him to be my friend and once he comes to trust me I stab him in the back of the head and kill him.”_ _

__“Essentially, yes.”_ _

__Dear Lord, this woman had completely gone over the deep end._ _

__“And I’m supposed to find a way to get around his lie detector by believing that we are friends.”_ _

__She smiles and nods._ _

__I really hated the sight of that smile._ _

__“I need time to think about it.”_ _

__“I understand but I’m sure that I don’t need to remind you that this is an urgent matter that deserves top priority. We need to get to him before he does more harm.”_ _

__“Yeah, I’ll let you know.”_ _

__“Take the rest of the day to think about it. Spend time with your family.”_ _

__I turn and leave her office._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Trying to inspire_
> 
> _Lack of faith_
> 
> _A great imagination ___

Sylar POV

 

I sneak back into the shop.

_Gabriel and sons. ___

__I snort._ _

__Yeah right._ _

__I know that agents were probably watching the place but I had to go somewhere._ _

__Besides, what where they going to do?_ _

__Take me back to that underground cell?_ _

__I walk around and take a look at the clocks._ _

__They needed to be dusted._ _

__I make my way up to my apartment._ _

__The place had been trashed. I mean, I had been expecting as much._ _

__But this…this was just uncalled for._ _

__The desk and the coffee table were turned, chairs and books strewn everywhere._ _

__The clock I had taken from my mother’s apartment was on the floor, the glass cracked._ _

__I clench my hands and force myself to breath._ _

__I wouldn’t do more damage to my things._ _

__I walk into the bedroom._ _

__The mattress was off the bed frame and my drawers were all open, my clothes thrown everywhere._ _

__I set the mattress back in its place and pick out some underwear and a towel from the mess._ _

__I slam the door to the bathroom closed and indulge in a hot shower._ _

__In the morning I could fix everything back to its original position._ _

__With my powers it wouldn’t take me too long and the broken clock would give me something to do while I debated my next move._ _

__I turn off the water and dry myself off._ _

__I look at my reflection in the mirror._ _

__Sometimes I wondered, was I still Gabriel Gray somewhere on the inside?_ _

__Or was I 100% Sylar?_ _

__I sigh and make my way out of the bathroom._ _

__I don’t bother with pajamas; I pick up the comforter off the floor and let myself fall into bed only in my underwear._ _

__If the agents were going to come in here and start something, well they could deal with my nudity._ _

__I close my eyes and let myself float away._ _

__********************_ _

__I roll onto my back and look up at the ceiling._ _

__Good thing the curtains were still in their place._ _

__The sunlight coming through was strong enough without me getting the full effect of it._ _

__I sit up and look around the room._ _

__Yep._ _

__Still looks as shitty as it did last night in the dark._ _

__I lift my hand and move the furniture back in its place._ _

__The clothes I’d have to pick up and put away manually but at least the big things were where they should be._ _

__I get up and freshen myself up._ _

__I look through the clothes to find something comfortable._ _

__I put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt._ _

__I move everything in the kitchen and the living room back to its place._ _

__The dishes went in the trash, except for the one’s that survived._ _

__I didn’t have any food in the house so I’d have to go out and get some coffee._ _

__I sigh and brace myself against the countertop._ _

__Everything was fucked._ _

__I would never be able to just be in peace._ _

__But I guess that’s the price I had to pay for wanting to be special._ _

__All I wanted was to be more than just a watch maker._ _

__Now look at me._ _

__I was a killer, a stranger even to myself._ _

__I had murdered my mother, well. The woman I considered to be my mother._ _

__I stand up straight._ _

__There was no going back._ _

__All I could do now was move forward._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A perfect perception_
> 
> _Of guilt ridden photographs of you_
> 
> _Of you ___

Noah POV

I pace in front of the board.

On it were pictures of Sylar.

One’s were from back when he had just started to get a knack for killing.

Others were much more recent.

I pass a hand through my hair.

How in the hell was I supposed to do this?

I couldn’t just waltz up to him and I sure as hell couldn’t capture him and keep him locked up somewhere until I could convince him that I was on his side.

I was as good as dead.

I almost had been the last time.

And that was before he had the amount of power that he now had.

I look at his picture again.

He had looked so young, he still did.

Angela was right.

I was partly to blame for making him the monster he had become.

If we had left him alone like Elle had suggested, then maybe he could have gone back to being just a regular person.

I slam a hand down on my desk.

No!

He had killed all on his own without help from me.

He needed to be stopped before he killed everyone.

Before he was the only one left with all the power.

“Mr. Bennet.”

I turn to look at my secretary.

She shifts uncomfortably at the door.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Your wife is on line one.”

“Thank you.”

I take a deep breath before answering.

“Sandra.”

“Noah.”

I can hear her hesitate.

“Sandra? What is it?”

“I think we should talk.”

“Sandra, I told you. I have a job to do and I don’t know when I’ll have time.”

“Alright. I wanted to do this in person but seeing as how your job comes first.”

I close my eyes.

“Sandra.” I whisper.

“I want a divorce.”

I sit down.

“Don’t make any drastic decisions, alright? You’re right, we should talk about this.”

“It’s too late Noah. I’ve tried to be understanding and to put the happiness of our children first. But I can’t do this anymore. You are always gone and now our family is in danger. I hate that we have to live our lives in fear. We will never be safe and it’s because of you. You brought that man into our lives.”

I glance at the pictures of Sylar.

“Meet me somewhere and we’ll sit down and talk.”

“You’re not listening to me! I can’t do this anymore.”

“Sandra. I’ve tried to be a good father and a good husband.”

“Well, you didn’t do a very good job of it.”

“All I have done has been to protect you. I promise, this is the last job I will do. After this we can have all the time to be together, to learn each other again.”

“I’ve been waiting for years for you to put our family first. Our children have needed you and you were never there. I’m sorry Noah. It’s too late.”

“I still love you.”

She’s silent.

“Please, just give me a chance to prove that.”

“I can’t do that. I don’t love you anymore Noah.”

“Sandra.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Wait.”

She hangs up.

I throw the phone against the wall.

“God damn it!”

“Mr. Bennet?”

“Just get out!”

She closes the door.

I look back at the pictures.

I would catch him and make him pay for the hell he’s put my family through.

Even if it was the last thing I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Besides, besides_
> 
> _Simple lies are what we are_
> 
> _And what we have_
> 
> _Won’t hurt anymore ___

Sylar POV

I make my way back from the market.

I pick my way through the mess that still litters the floor and step into the kitchen.

I put away the groceries and the cleaning products.

A gun cocks behind me.

I rest my hands on the counter.

I turn around.

Noah Bennet stands in the living room, the gun pointed at me.

I smile.

I cross my arms and recline back against the countertop.

“You know. I always knew they would send you.”

“Shut up.”

“Come on Noah. We are practically acquaintances now.”

He walks closer.

“What? Are you going to shoot me? Seriously?” I laugh.

“You’ll heal but it will still hurt.” He says.

I can tell he’s angry; he’s got this crazy look in his eyes.

Which is kind of ironic.

“I thought I was the killer.” I tell him.

He stops a few feet away from me.

We stare at each other.

I raise an eyebrow.

“So…are we having a staring contest?”

He looks away and lowers the gun.

“I didn’t actually come here to kill you.”

“Not that you could.”

“Actually, I can.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

He looks around the room.

“Are you going to share this magical way you can kill me?”

“It’s not really all that magical.”

He turns his back and begins picking through the broken lamps and strewn books.

I had to hand it to him; he had some balls to turn his back on someone who could kill him without trying.

“So if it’s not magic, then tell me.”

He turns and smiles at me over his shoulder.

“We all have our secrets.”

I smirk back.

“I hope you brought lunch.” I tell him.

*****************

Noah helps me pick up the living room while I sit down at the kitchen table and repair the clock that had belonged to the man I thought had been my father.

I give him curious glances but he mostly ignores me.

He had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

It was kind of nice. I don’t know.

Noah was the only agent I had ever spent so much time with.

We were…what was the word? Compatible?

I wasn’t the only killer in the room. But I knew Noah did it for what he believed to be the greater good.

Simple ignorant Noah.

I shake my head.

“So did you just come by to help me tidy up?” I ask, curiosity leaking though in my voice.

“No. I came to tell you that you are once more at the top of the hit list.”

“Unsurprising.”

“Yeah, but now they’ve figured out a way to kill you.”

“A way you are dancing around telling me.”

He straightens and turns to look at me.

“It’s not all that hard. All I have to do is take an object and stab you in the back of the head hard enough to pierce your brain and while it is still lodged in there all that is left to do is finish you off. You can’t heal with it stuck in there, especially if it’s a solid metal object. I’m sure glass would work as well, but well. I can’t prove anything until I’ve tried it.”

“Uh-huh. Well, I guess I’m not immortal after all.” I shrug.

I look back down at the clock.

My hands shake.

They knew how to end me.

I wasn’t ready to leave this world yet.

Sure, the hunger was unquenchable but it could be controlled.

I could learn how.

I just had to be strong enough to resist.

Noah comes to stand on the other side of the table.

I look up at him.

“So did you come to finish me Noah?”

His lips thin, his blue eyes focused on me.

Finally he lets out a breath.

“No. Believe me, there is nothing better I would like than to see you dead.”

“That’s nice.”

“But I think that you can still be saved.”

I lean back in my chair and remove the glasses from my face.

“Really?”

I don’t know that I can trust him, I sure as hell shouldn’t.

But a part of me really wants to.

I’m tired of being alone in this fight.

So tired of being the only one on the other side of the line.

Noah was just human; I wouldn’t have the urge to kill him like I did with Elle or with Claire.

Noah had a different kind of power, even if he didn’t realize it.

He knew a lot about the Petrelli’s and about the inner working of the Company.

He could be a powerful ally.

“Yes.”

Not true.

“Liar.”

I stand.

His fingers spasm.

Trigger finger.

He wants to reach for his gun.

He sighs.

“Fine. You’re a killer and I hate you with everything that I am.”

True.

“So?”

“Angela Petrelli wants me to convince you to be my friend.”

I snort.

“Exactly.”

“For what?”

“What do you think?”

I look him up and down.

“So how are you going to play this?”

“There is word that there’s a shifter running around. Killed a couple of agents a few days ago.”

I raise my eyebrow.

The hunger was growing and I clench my hands.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’ll help you catch him. Think of it as an olive branch.”

Big fucking branch.

I move around the table until I’m standing in front of him.

“I thought you wanted to save the world.” 

“I am saving the world but I’m going to do it on my own terms.”

“And your terms involve helping me acquire the power to shift?”

“It does now.”

I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Silently waiting_
> 
> _For a moment with you ___

Noah POV

 

“How did it go?”

I look at Angela.

“Better than I thought.”

“So he believed you?”

“He did.”

Because I hadn’t been lying.

Now I had to help a killer get his rocks off with a shifter.

“I’m very impressed.”

“You shouldn’t be. All this time with the Company you should already know that I’m the best.”

My words come out a bit harsh but then, she is making me play nice once more with my enemy.

She nods.

“You’re doing the right thing Noah.”

Right.

As long as I got a trophy with Sylar’s head on it at the end of this I was willing to play ball.

“Might be out of touch for a couple of days.”

“I understand.”

“Make sure the others stay away, I wouldn’t want him getting wind that he’s being followed. That wouldn’t end well.”

I didn’t need anyone else witnessing what I was going to do.

There couldn’t be anyone else involved in this.

I knew I couldn’t trust Angela to let me handle this on my own but I had to play it like I didn’t know that.

Even after all this time with the Company and she doesn’t trust me to do my job.

I might not always follow the rules but I always get the job done.

I knew I couldn’t go to Sylar right away; I had to wait a few days.

Make the agents following me around get tired and become slow.

“Of course. Don’t worry about it.”

I nod and leave her office.

*****************

I make sure there are no other agents on my tail before walking into the shop.

He looks up from his workstation.

He looks so much the way he did the first time I saw him.

I feel a moment of remorse before pushing it down.

He was not the innocent he made himself out to be.

He was a killer and the most dangerous one of them all.

“You shouldn’t keep the door unlocked.”

He smiles and focuses back on the clock he’s repairing.

“I didn’t want to have to let you in.”

“It’s not like you’d have to get up.”

“True. But I need both my hands for this.”

I look around the shop before making my way over to him.

I drop the file next to his tools.

He looks up at me before reaching for the file.

“You basically just walked out with this?” He says holding up the classified file.

I shrug.

“Sure. It’s not like they knew I took it.”

He laughs.

“I like you more and more every day.” He says opening the file.

“And I feel less like killing you today than I did yesterday.”

He snorts.

As long as there was some truth to what I told him, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

I watch him read the little information that we had on the shifter.

I knew it wasn’t enough to give him an idea of who it was or where to find him.

That was the whole point.

This was the bait.

All I needed to do was make sure that he took it.

I move away from the work bench and look at all the different clocks that he had hanging on the walls.

Sandra used to have her grandfather’s pocket watch.

I didn’t know if she still did.

I sigh.

I stare at the watch in the case.

I had done all I could to keep them safe, and now all the time away catching the bad guys had taken the one thing I wanted the most.

“I didn’t know you felt all that deeply about watches Noah.” He says from right behind me.

I straighten.

“I’m not.”

He moves around to the other side of the case.

“That’s nice.” 

I turn away.

“So how are we going to do this?”

I stand in front of a cuckoo clock.

“My mother used to have one like this. I used to like watching the little bird come out of the house.” I confess.

He sighs.

I turn back to look at him.

He raises and eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be friends.”

I look away.

“Who said I wanted to be your friend?”

I feel ashamed and angry at myself for allowing this moment of weakness.

I couldn’t trust him.

He was the enemy and I was here to end his life.

He walks up behind me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I want to reach for my gun so badly.

I tense and his hands land on my shoulders.

“Don’t worry Noah; your secret is safe with me.” He whispers in my ear.

I smile and turn to face him.

“You’re too kind.”

“I know.”

I move away and go back to the work bench.

“We have to look for a pattern, see if he has any obvious preferred methods, places that he might like to frequent.”

He comes back, his hands in his pockets.

There’s something about his expression, a quiet thoughtful look to it.

He looks back at me.

“Might help if we knew where he lived. You can learn a lot about a person from the things they keep in their home.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure. What would be the first thing that would pop into your head if you didn’t know me and you walked into this room?”

I look around before looking back at him.

“That you’re a hoarder?”

He laughs.

I smile despite myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if Abraham Lincoln had a pocket watch but I’m guessing that he might have. Right? Probably should have done my homework on this but I’m too lazy when it comes to the little things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As I tie you into nothing_
> 
> _Understand my hate for you ___

Sylar POV

I can’t keep myself from reaching out and touching him.

I shouldn’t.

I can feel his shoulders become tense and I know he wishes he was holding his gun.

He moves away and I watch him.

I knew we were playing a cat and mouse game here, I just wasn’t sure who the cat was and who was the mouse.

It wouldn’t do me any good to let my guard down.

Noah couldn’t be trusted.

He was the enemy; he was here to destroy me.

I couldn’t allow that.

We might be working together on this, but I knew he had an ulterior motive.

He might want to kill me or he might just want to leave me powerless the way they had done before.

Either way, I couldn’t fall for his friendly act.

He sure had looked sad before though.

I had wanted to ask but I knew that would just piss him off.

So I had kept quiet and talked about what I knew best.

Watches.

I couldn’t help laughing at his hoarder comment.

It was sort of true.

He smiles back at me and I’m hit with a new feeling.

He looked…beautiful.

He was different when he smiled. I mean, truly smiled not that fake little smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

I know I’m staring but I can’t help myself.

I clear my throat and force my eyes to drop to the tabletop.

“So, did you have a plan or not?” I ask.

“I’ll have to try and see if the Company has any more information. It’s obvious that this is not the only thing they have to have.” He says holding the file.

I nod.

“Do you think they know about what you’re doing?”

“They might.”

“So?”

I roll my eyes.

Jesus Christ, I was acting like a fucking teenager.

“Are you hungry?” I ask.

Noah stares at me.

“I should be going. I need to get back before they discover that the file is missing.”

I nod feeling embarrassed.

What the fuck was happening to me?

I stand up straight.

“Rain check on lunch. I like to eat pulled pork sandwiches from that sandwich shop a block from where I work. They have very good Cole slaw. What kind of sandwich do you like?” He asks.

I smile at him.

“Well, my favorite is tuna sandwich but I have to try this famous pulled pork sandwich that got Noah Bennet's seal of approval.”

He smiles back.

“I’ll bring some by next time.”

I nod.

We’re we flirting?

Was this flirting?

“Just make sure you have one of those peach pies you like so much. I have to taste it if it got Sylar’s approval.”

“Call me Gabriel.”

He nods.

“Well. I’ll see you around Gabriel.”

I watch him walk to the door.

He stops and looks back at me.

“Maybe you might reward me with the story of how you came up with the name Sylar.”

I smirk.

“Maybe.”

He walks out the door.

I sag back against the work bench.

What the fuck was I doing?

***************

I decide that it wouldn’t do me any harm to follow Noah around.

I was starting to get stupid around him and that couldn’t end well for me.

He was dodging the agents following him.

So he knew he was being followed.

He calls his wife a lot.

I eavesdrop in the conversations.

Apparently his wife was leaving him.

Interesting.

Explained why he looked so down the other day.

He gets a call from Angela Petrelli.

She’s checking up on him.

“I’m handling it.”

“Well handle it quicker. We don’t want him getting wind of this.”

“This isn’t a secure line.”

“Don’t let us all down Noah; we’re counting on you to rid the world of Sylar.”

“Maybe if you trusted me to do my job. Recall the agents you’ve got tailing me. They’re so fucking obvious. They’re going to give the game away.”

“Alright. I expect to see results soon.”

“You will have them. No one wants to see Sylar dead any more than I do. I said that I would deliver his lifeless body and I will.”

He hangs up the phone.

It was all true, he was telling her the truth.

I lean back against the wall I’m hiding behind.

Betrayal churns in my stomach.

I knew he couldn’t be trusted.

I knew that!

So why do I feel this way?

I breathe in and out trying to calm my racing heart.

I close my eyes.

_He wasn’t your friend._

_He is the enemy and you will destroy him._

_Even if it’s the last thing you do. ___

__I open my eyes, determination at the forefront of my mind._ _

__I make sure Noah has walked away before walking back to the shop._ _

__They thought I would be so easy to catch?_ _

__I’m Sylar._ _

__I never make anything easy._ _

__They should have learned that by now._ _

__Oh well._ _

__This time it would cost them the best agent they had._ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What is wrong or what is right_
> 
> _I push you through ___

Noah POV

I make my way up to Sylar’s apartment.

I knock and the door opens.

I walk in and close the door behind me.

“I brought the sandwiches as promised.” I call out.

I set them on the counter.

I poke my head down the hall.

“Gabriel?” I frown.

I hated not knowing where he was.

“How long do you think we should keep up the game?” He asks from behind me.

I stop myself from jumping at the sound of his voice.

I turn to look at him.

He’s too close for comfort.

“What?”

He clicks his tongue.

“Come on Noah. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out about your little game?”

I stare into his dark eyes.

“What do you want?”

He laughs.

“You think you can just offer me something and I’ll what? Let you walk away? Be content?” He sneers.

The lamp flies off the table and breaks against the wall inches from me.

“What do you want me to say?”

“If you’d stop being so damn blind you’d realize that we’re the same. We belong on the same side.”

Anger surges up in me.

“We’re killers, nothing else matter when we’re on the hunt. Your little precious Claire bear, your wife. You’re a stranger to your son. You are the job Noah, nothing and no one else matters.”

I shove him away.

“Shut up.”

I know that the number one rule was not to let yourself get emotional but he was going too far.

“Oh. Finally some real emotion from you.”

“We are not the same.”

“How many lives have you ended? How many people have you ripped from their families and put them in cages like animals just because they were different? I was normal, until you. You made me this way. It’s time you accepted that.”

“You made yourself a killer! Wanting to be so fucking special. Look at yourself now. How special do you feel Sylar?”

He lifts a hand towards me and I’m suddenly pinned up against the wall.

His face is contorted with anger and he looks completely dangerous.

“I feel pretty special actually. I could kill you right now. Who would miss you Noah? Your daughter is suspicious of you, your son doesn’t know you and your wife hates you. I would actually be putting you out of your misery.”

I swallow back my tears.

“So do it. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Which is more than I can say for you. You killed the only woman who ever gave a shit about you, the only mother you’ve ever known. And you’ve met your father. The future doesn’t look too bright for you Gabriel.”

His eyes stare fiercely back at me before I’m suddenly dropped to the floor.

I fall to my hands and knees.

I look up at him.

He crouches in front of me.

“We are the same Noah; you’ll realize that soon enough. Now get out before I change my mind.”

He walks away.

*****************

“I’m starting to worry about you Noah.”

I glare at her.

“You seem distracted lately and I’m afraid that you’re losing sight of the important things.”

“I know how to do my job.”

“While that may be true, Sylar is still out there.”

I clench my hands.

I hadn’t told her about the confrontation with Sylar.

But then, I didn’t need to.

“I am the best-”

“You were the best.” She cuts me off.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve lost your touch Noah. I had no choice but to bring someone else in. You are off the Sylar case. Take some time to get your head back in the game. I still need you.”

That bitch.

I storm out of the office.

The ride to my apartment was a blur.

I pace back and forth.

I look out the balcony doors, my reflection staring back at me.

What now?

I guess I did have more to lose.

I take off my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Now I really didn’t have anything.

I sit down on the floor, my back to the sliding glass doors.

Who was I if not the best agent? If not a husband and father? If not a fighter for the greater good?

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the glass.

Who had I been and what had I become?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I can’t live_
> 
> _With or without you ___

Sylar POV

 

The shop door opens and I look up.

Noah stands just inside the door.

“What do you want?”

“You were right.”

I sit up.

“We are the same.”

Can’t say I feel any joy at that statement.

I had hoped I had been wrong.

“She wants you dead and she’s not going to stop.”

“Let her try.” I say dismissively.

He walks closer.

“They will kill you.”

“Why do you care?”

“Misery loves company.”

I snort.

“Besides, I’ve got dibs.”

“On what?”

“Your life.”

I shouldn’t smile at that but I do.

It really was nice to see him again.

I had missed our regular interactions.

“So what do you suggest?”

“You can’t stay here.”

“I won’t run.”

“You’re a sitting duck right now which doesn’t give you a high probability of surviving a confrontation if they decide to attack.”

I look at him, trying to read his intentions.

“Why are you helping me?”

“I hate you but that doesn’t mean I want you dead.”

“Liar.”

“Okay maybe part of me still wants you dead.”

“So?”

“I’ve had time to think things through.”

“And?”

“Our time is better served helping each other out.”

I smirk.

“Helping each other out how?”

He moves closer.

“I’m going to be frank with you here.”

“You mean you haven’t been this whole time?” I ask gesturing between us.

He smiles.

He leans over the work bench towards me.

“I wanted you dead more than anything, but now I want to knock Angela Petrelli off her high horse and I can’t do that if you’re dead.”

“How sweet of you Noah.”

“Shut up.”

I smirk.

“I thought the sun shined out of her ass for you.”

He snorts and stands up straight.

“It wasn’t the sun I was looking at kid; it was my family’s security.”

“And that’s not important anymore?”

He purses his lips.

“My family is better off without me in the picture.”

“So you’re giving up.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

I lean back in my chair and cross my arms.

I study him.

“What?”

He’s as paranoid as always.

“She still loves you.”

“You don’t know that. Besides, I’m not here to ask you for advice on my failed marriage. I don’t need it.”

“Because what would a killer know about love right?”

“No. Because you don’t know me and you sure as hell don’t know Sandra.”

“She was nice to me. Before I tried to kill her I mean.”

He glares at me.

“But if you don’t want to talk about it then it’s fine.” 

“Tell me this, do you know how to defend yourself.”

“Yep. I just lift my finger and cut open your skull.” I smile.

“Great. What if your powers weren’t available for some reason?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been powerless before.”

“Not something I would like to experience again.”

“Stand up.”

He comes around the work bench towards me.

“O-kay.”

I stand up.

“Hit me.” He says.

I frown at him.

I wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“Uh, no thank you.”

“Just do it.” He says exasperated.

“Okay.”

I lift my hand.

“Without using your powers.”

“Why not?”

“The point is for you to learn how to defend yourself without your powers.”

“But-”

“Just do it!”

“Fine.”

I swing my fist and he catches it in his hand.

“Try again.”

I put more force behind it but he shoves my arm away before I can even come close to connecting with him.

I start feeling frustrated.

“You have to do better than that.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!”

“Just hit me.”

“I’m trying.”

“Not good enough.”

I sigh and swing at him again.

He moves away and I hit air.

I follow him, trying to hit him but I miss every single time.

I turn and punch the wall.

“Come on Gabriel, you’re not even trying.”

“Shut up!”

“Are you giving up?”

I grab at my hair.

“Do you want to live or not?”

“I don’t know what you want from me!”

“I want you to hit me.”

I laugh without humor.

“Is that all?”

I turn and lift my hand.

He soars through the air, his back connecting with the wall.

I hear the air whoosh out of his lungs and he falls to the floor.

Oh shit.

Shame curls in my belly.

He coughs.

I go to his side.

“Noah, are you okay?”

I take his arm and help him sit up.

His dazed blue eyes stare back at me.

“You are strong Gabriel, no one is denying that. But you can’t rely solely on your powers.”

I sit back on my haunches.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“You can learn and I will teach you.”

“Why are you helping me Noah? I just don’t understand what you want; I don’t know what you’re after.”

He sits forward, his hand landing on my shoulder.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend. What that means is that for the moment, you are my friend.”

“I thought I was your mortal enemy so shouldn’t that make Petrelli your friend?”

“Things change.”

I place a hand on his thigh.

“How much?”

“Enough to get the job done.”

“Is that what I am Noah? The job?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

My heart picks up speed and I can feel it pounding in my throat.

I lean forward on my hands and knees and kiss him.

The first kiss is awkward, the second one is better.

By the third, we’ve got the hang of it.

“What are we doing?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” 

“We can’t trust each other, you know that.”

“I know that I shouldn’t, not that I can’t.”

He sighs.

“Gabriel.”

“Noah. What else do we have if not each other? Look, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

He stares at me and I meet his unwavering gaze.

“I want you.” I confess. “I don’t know why, but I do.”

He sighs and I start to feel like he’s about to reject me.

“To hell with it.”

He grabs the back of my head and pulls me forward.

Our lips meet in a heated kiss.

His hand pulls my hip so that I’m straddling his outstretched legs.

I card a hand through his hair.

“This might not end well.” He whispers against my lips.

“I don’t care.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Besides, besides!_
> 
> _Simple lies are what we are_
> 
> _And what we have won’t hurt anymore ___

Noah POV

I open my eyes.

I blink at the ceiling for a moment before remembering where I was.

I glance down at the arm over my chest and I turn my head to look at Gabriel.

He’s still asleep.

I look back at the ceiling with a sigh.

What exactly had I gotten myself into?

I rub my face.

I was threading in dangerous waters here.

Okay, so. I might be feeling more than hate for a psychotic killer.

And I wanted him just as much as he claimed to want me if last night’s sex was anything to go by.

He rolls onto his back and I watch him.

He is just as beautiful as he is dangerous.

I had two choices here.

I could either walk away now or I could stick around and see this through to the end.

I glance back at Gabriel.

I lightly caress my fingers down his bare shoulder before making my way out of bed.

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower.

I didn’t have any extra clothes and I’m sure that Gabriel’s things won’t fit me.

I pull on my underwear and my t-shirt before grabbing my glasses and walking out of the bedroom.

I close the door behind me.

I stand at the kitchen counter.

I didn’t know what the hell I was doing and I sure didn’t know where this was going to lead.

My relationship with Sandra was over and it seemed that my relationship with Angela Petrelli was following the same path.

My relationship with Gabriel however, well that seemed to be moving forward in a direction I didn’t ever think it would go.

It was time to make a decision.

I nod to myself and look around to see if there was any coffee I could brew before starting on breakfast.

I was just finishing up with the omelets when hurried steps pounded down the hall.

I look up to see Gabriel stop at the kitchen doorway.

I smile.

“Good morning.”

He stares at me, his hair disheveled and wearing nothing but his underwear.

“Good morning.” He says.

I grab a plate and slide one of the omelet’s on it before waving it in his direction.

“I made breakfast.” I tell him.

I set the plate on the counter.

He steps forward cautiously.

“You okay?” I ask.

“No, yeah. I just thought that you had left.”

“I’m not really the kind to have sex and then run out.”

“Yes you are.” He smiles.

I walk forward to kiss him briefly on the mouth before going back to finishing up my omelet.

“Sit and eat.” I tell him.

He pours himself a cup of coffee before sitting on a stool at the counter to eat.

“This is good.” He tells me.

“Well, I did what I could with what you had.” I smile.

He throws a wadded napkin at my head.

“Watch it.”

He smiles.

I take my plate and my coffee and sit down next to him.

“So, what are we going to do today?” He asks.

“You need more hand to hand training.”

“I still beat you.”

“You cheated.”

“It counts.”

“No it doesn’t. But as much as I would love to mop the floor with you, we have a flight to catch.”

“What? To where?”

“D.C.”

“For what?”

“The shifter James Martin, that’s where he lives.”

“How do you know?” He frowns.

I swallow.

“I’ve always known.”

He stares down at his plate of food.

“You always knew.” He smiles a small sad smile. “You were using him as bait to catch me.”

“Yes.”

He shakes his head.

“You were right Noah, I don’t know you.”

He stands and I follow suit.

I could let him go; I still had time to back out of this.

But I found myself not wanting to.

And not just because I knew we could be a force to reckon with if we worked together, but because I really wanted to let him in.

I had failed at everything: my marriage, being a father, catching Sylar, being the best agent. 

Out of everything, he was the only one willing to trust me, willing to believe in me.

I couldn’t fail at this too, I wouldn’t.

“Gabriel.” I say grabbing his arm.

“No, I get it. You had, have, no reason to trust me.”

“Stop. Look, it might take me a while but I am trying. Just understand that I can’t tell you all the people with abilities that the company has right now, not until you learn to control the hunger. But I am willing to sacrifice James Martin in order to show you that I’m willing to give this a chance.”

“Why him?”

“Because I promise you that I would give him to you and I’m keeping my promise. So unless you tell me that you don’t want to find the shifter, then I’m going to keep my word.”

He looks away for a moment.

“I can’t stop Noah.” He whispers.

“Yes you can.”

“This hunger, it control everything.”

“It’s like everything else Gabriel. You have to be strong in order to deny yourself.”

“But what if I really can’t? What if I’m not strong enough?”

“I will help you. You don’t have to do this alone Gabriel, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I want the shifter.”

I nod.

“After we finish this job, then we’ll see how long you can go without taking any more power.”

He nods.

“Okay.” He says quietly.

I hug him.

“Pack an overnight bag. I’ll meet you out front in forty-five and I’ll tell you more about Martin on the way to the airport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how long a drive would be to D.C. from Brooklyn so I made them take a plane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You told me ‘what keeps us alive_
> 
> _Will rest in death’ ___

Sylar POV

 

“He sure does have a lot of different outfits for a geometry teacher.” Noah says.

“It’s a way for him to feel like he has power.”

“Hmm.”

I glance back at Noah and he turns his head to smile at me.

“So the question is where is he now? He’s obviously still here.”

I pick up the packet of matchsticks and turn to show it to Noah.

He holds an identical one up towards me.

I smile at him.

“I guess we’re going to the Garden of Eden.” I tell him.

“I hope it’s all the Bible made it out to be.”

I snort.

He cocks his head towards the door with a nod.

“Come on.”

I walk past him and I feel his hand rest at the small of my back.

***************

“Which one of these do you suppose he is?” Noah shouts over the music.

I look around the room.

“Does anyone look familiar to you?” I ask.

“That one.”

He points a finger and I follow it.

There is a young man sitting on one of the couches with a young woman.

“You sure?”

“He was one of the agents killed a couple of weeks ago.”

I look back at the man.

“Come on.”

I grab Noah’s arm to stop him.

“You don’t chase a shifter Noah.”

“Alright then, how exactly are we supposed to catch him then?”

“Leave it to me.”

We turn back towards the couch.

“Where did he go?” Noah asks.

“There!” I say pointing towards the bar.

“So do we chase or do we stay?”

I shove him away.

“Hey, I’m just deferring to your superior knowledge.” He smiles.

“Go on, go.”

I make my way around the opposite side of the room.

The dancing people obscure him from my vision for a moment and it’s all it takes for me to lose sight of him.

“Damn it.”

I push my way to the end of the dance floor and look around.

He could be anyone now.

I try to locate Noah.

I search around the room but I can’t see him.

I turn back to look towards the balcony and I see him talking to me.

I frown, my heart seizing in my chest.

They turn and walk away.

I run after them.

I stop right outside the club door and look down to see the other me on the floor clutching his stomach.

I look at Noah holding the gun right at the shifter.

He looks up at me.

“How did you know?” I ask.

He shrugs.

“I had to risk it.”

I laugh.

He is crazy.

His blue eyes crinkle behind his glasses.

“Besides, why would you need a gun to kill me?” He asks.

I walk towards the shifter, my finger ready to cut open his skull.

“Gabriel.”

I look up at Noah.

“Try not to leave a mark.”

I smile at him before crouching down over this guy who looked exactly like me.

He begins to shout and beg for his life.

I ignore it.

After it’s done, I stand back up.

Noah takes out a pocket knife and crouches down towards the body.

“What are you doing?”

“Making them believe you’re dead.”

I shiver and I have to look away as he stabs James Martin in the back of the skull with the knife.

I can hear the crunch of bone as he stabs it in.

I clench my eyes.

“Come on.” Noah says grabbing my arm.

I try to remove the image of him stabbing me in the back of the head but I can’t.

I shiver.

He glances at me.

“You okay?”

I nod.

He leads me away towards the parking lot.

“Are we just going to leave him there?”

“No. I’ll call it in. I just want to make sure that you’re out of sight. Go back to the hotel and wait for me.” He says handing me the rental car keys.

“No.”

“Gabriel.”

“I need to test out my powers.”

“It’s too risky with the others here.”

“I’m not leaving you here.”

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Noah. We’re a team and I’m not leaving without you.”

“Alright. Just stay out of sight.”

I nod and he walks away.

Ten minutes later, the place is crawling with agents.

“I’ve got to hand it to you Bennet. I didn’t think you had it in you to actually finish this. You’ve been chasing this guy for years without result.”

I tune in to Noah’s conversation with a middle aged man.

I wanted to wipe the smirk off the old guy.

“Well, you have the proof right in front of you.”

“How can I be sure that it’s him?” The agent asks.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Angela Petrelli told me about the initial plan she had for you. Must be hard for you to make nice with your sworn enemy.”

“What’s your point?”

“How do I know this is Sylar and not the shifter?” He says gesturing down at the body.

“I guess you’re just going to have to trust me.”

The agent snorts.

I’ve had enough of listening to that jerk offend Noah.

I shift and it’s painful.

I hadn’t though that it would hurt.

Maybe with time it will get better.

When I’m sure that the transformation is complete, I glance at myself in the window.

I smile at my reflection.

I walk towards Noah and Agent Jerkoff.

“Noah.” I say once I reach his side.

He looks down at me.

I glance at the other agent before focusing back on Noah.

“Congratulations, I always knew you could do it if given enough time and motivation. You are my best agent for a reason.” I tell him with a smile.

“Thank you.” He says.

The other agent stares at me.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” I turn to the other agent. “Clean this up before anyone gets wind of this. We don’t need the press all over this scene.”

“Yes ma’am.” He says moving away to consult with his team.

Noah stares down at me.

I smile up at him.

I twine an arm with his and begin to lead us away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asks looking around to make sure that we haven’t captured any unwanted attention.

I shrug.

“I was tired listening to that jerk speak to you that way.”

He leads me over to the rental car.

“Get in.”

I get into the passenger seat and he closes the door before going around to the driver’s side.

He closes the door before looking at me.

“That was a dangerous stunt you just pulled.”

I roll my eyes.

“It worked.”

“For the moment.”

I smile and reach up to pat his cheek.

“You worry too much Noah.”

“She will get wind of this.”

“So? We’ll be out of here by then.”

“And then what?”

I pull down the visor and open the mirror.

Angela Petrelli’s face smiles back at me.

“And then we knock her off her horse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that in order to shift into someone else, Sylar has to touch the person or something with their DNA on it. But for the sake of this story I am making that unnecessary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A weakening of ways ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sex up ahead.

Noah POV

Once we are back in New York, we begin strategizing.

I knew it would be tricky since Angela can see the future, but if we played this right she won’t ever see us coming.

I glance at Gabriel as he prepares for bed.

“How are you feeling?” I ask.

He turns to look at me.

“Fine.”

“It’s been a few days since your last victim.”

He turns away and continues removing his clothes.

“I’m fine.”

“Good. Because I need you to be focused on the plan.”

“Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it. Don’t worry about me Noah.”

“You’re important, of course I worry.”

He sighs, his shoulders slumping.

“I can do this Noah.”

I walk up behind him.

“I trust you Gabriel; I just need you to trust me enough to tell me once you start feeling the need to cut open some skulls.”

He snorts and turns so that he’s facing me.

“I will, I promise.”

“Good.”

I kiss him briefly before turning to walk away.

He grabs my arm and I look at him.

He presses against me, his hands lifting to remove my glasses.

His gaze is dark and intense.

I let my hands caress down his back.

“This was the first time that you said you trusted me and actually meant it.” He says.

“Because I do mean it. I trust you Gabriel and I know you won’t let me down.”

He leans his forehead against my chin.

I raise a hand to cup the back of his head.

“I wish I could believe in myself the way you believe in me Noah.”

I lift his face.

"You will. And even if you don’t, I always will.”

His eyes close and I tilt his head.

Our lips slot together perfectly.

His hands bunch up my shirt.

I unbutton my shirt and he helps me remove it.

I lift the t-shirt over my head and throw it on the ground before moving to capture his lips again.

He sighs against my mouth and I deepen the kiss, his mouth opening eagerly to accept it.

I kiss down his neck and nip at his shoulders.

I lower my head so that I can kiss his chest and lap and suck at his nipples.

He moans, his hand moving into my hair.

I drop to my knees as I kiss down his stomach.

His breathing speeds up with his excitement.

I lap at his belly button before moving my attention to his open pants.

I can see the outline of his hard cock and it makes me feel powerful.

I’m the one making him delirious with desire.

I’m the only one who’s ever owned him like this.

I want to bend him over the bed and fuck him until he’s incoherently shouting my name but I detain myself.

I had to make him beg for it first.

I suck on the outline of his cock and he gasps.

I look up at him and he stares down at me, his mouth opened.

I grab hold of his hips and turn him so that the back of his knees bump the mattress.

He sits down but I push him to lie back.

He lifts up on his elbows to watch me.

I pull down his pants but leave on his underwear.

I lean over him and continue to tease his penis with my tongue and my mouth.

“Noah.” He gasps, is legs moving against my arms.

I look up at him.

His face is flushed and his lips are red and shiny.

God, I wanted to fuck his mouth but that would have to be another time.

I slowly pull down his underwear, inch by inch.

He groans and let’s himself fall back on the bed.

I smirk.

He lifts his butt so that I can completely remove his underwear.

I caress his legs and his thighs teasingly with my fingertips.

His body arches and writhes on the bed.

I lick his balls and he shudders.

I kiss my way up his weeping cock, my tongue lapping up the pearl drops.

I slowly suck on the tip and every time his hips lift asking for more I move away.

“Stop teasing me.” He snaps.

“Then ask me for what you want.” I tell him as I suck a bruise on his hipbone.

He moans.

“Ask me.” I tell him again.

I play with his nipples and run my fingers down his chest hair to his pubic hair.

“Please.” He says.

“What?”

“Please Noah, I can’t.”

“Tell me what you want.”

I move my attention to his inner thigh, close to his balls but not touching.

I lick the soft skin before biting down.

He cries out.

“I need to feel you.” He says, his hands curling around my arms.

“Hmm.”

“Noah, please.”

I stand up and look down at him.

His eyes are pleading.

I undo my belt, my eyes never leaving his.

He reaches down as starts to jerk himself off slowly.

He bites his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud.

I undo my pants and kick them off before removing my underwear.

His eyes fall down to stare at my cock.

I close a hand around myself and give myself a few teasing pulls before kneeling on the bed and leaning over him.

I knock his hand away from his cock.

His hands pull at my shoulders, his nails biting into my skin.

I shove his legs open roughly.

His mouth opens as he pants with desire.

“Do you want my fingers or my mouth?” I ask.

He closes his eyes on a moan.

“Look at me.”

His half lidded eyes stare at me.

“I don’t care, just fuck me already.” He says.

I nod my head towards the bedside table.

He holds out his hand.

The tube of lube flies into his hand.

He slaps it against my chest before lifting his head to give me a rough kiss full of need and lust.

I quickly work him open before coating myself.

I position myself at his entrance.

“Come on Noah. I’m losing my patience here.”

“Really? Guess I’ll have to remedy that.”

I push in and bury myself in his hot tight little hole.

He yells, his hands pulling me closer.

I take a moment to breath before pulling out and pushing back in forcefully.

He sucks in a breath.

I set a steady fast pace, my thrusts shoving him up further to the edge of the mattress.

His hands hold on to my arms in a tight grip.

“Still losing your patience?” I pant down at him.

Sweat rolls down his neck and his hair is in complete disarray.

He shakes his head.

“Fuck, yes! Just like that. Noah.” He moans.

I lean down on my elbows over him.

It changes the angle of my thrusts and I know I’m hitting his sweet spot with every drag of my cock.

He gasps, his eyes clenched shut.

I bite down on the tip of his ear before kissing his neck.

His hands wind around my neck.

“I’m going to come.” He whimpers.

“Do it.”

“Noah.”

“Come on Gabriel, I want to watch you.”

He comes between us with a shout, his back arching and I thrust a few more times into his tightening hole before coming inside of him.

He shudders in my arms.

I slowly pull out of him making sure not to hurt him.

He passes a hand over his forehead, sweat rolling into his wet hair.

He throws his arm to a side and a towel flies towards him.

He catches it in his hand and cleans himself up.

He throws it down the side of the bed.

I take a moment to admire his sweaty and flushed body before bending my head to lick up his stomach to his clavicle.

He rolls on his side with a moan, pulling me down next to him.

He throws a leg over mine, his head resting on my chest.

I comb his sweaty hair before kissing the dark tresses.

I sigh and fold an arm under my head.

“Go to sleep.” He murmurs.

“Can’t. We still have a lot to do.”

“Just rest for a while. She’s not going anywhere.”

“They could be coming to lock us up.”

“Let them try.”

I caress his back.

“They still know how to kill you.” 

He lifts himself up on an elbow until he’s looking down at me.

“Shape shifting changes the inside as well as the outside.”

I frown unsure of where he’s going with this.

“That little spot on the back of my head, I moved it.” He smiles.

I laugh, pulling him down to kiss him.

“Let they come Noah, we’ll be ready.” He assures and I let my eyes close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And I’ll try to put myself_
> 
> _Back together again ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay but I lost sight of where I wanted the story to go. But I got the vision back! And so here you go.

Sylar POV

 

They caught Noah.

As I was walking home from the store, I saw them load him up in a van.

He knew they would come and I had been overconfident that they would all be sent back in body bags once they came knocking.

But I had forgotten that Noah was still only a human without superpowers.

He was very good at what he did but even the heroes couldn’t resist the tranquilizers.

I saw the agent that we had met in D.C. order the men to search the area before he got into the van with Noah’s chained up unconscious body.

I knew there was only one place where they would take him.

I made my way to the Company.

I waited until I spotted the van make its way in through the back gates.

It was easy to enter the building but I knew that once inside I had to figure out a way to make sure that I wasn’t captured or sedated.

I had to get both Noah and myself out of there, preferably with our lives still intact.

“Stop. Put your hands up and turn around slowly.”

I sigh and do as I’m told.

I turn to face one of the agents.

He was dressed in black combat gear, a tranq gun pointed at me.

I had to do what I had to do.

Hopefully Noah would understand that.

I threw a blue fireball at him and he was too slow to duck.

It singed his body to a crisp and I found a room to stuff his lifeless body in.

It was easier to make my way after that.

“Take this man to holding cell five.” Agent Danko, the one we had met in D.C, told me.

I look down at Noah who was being sedated through a tube up his nose.

I knew the feeling.

I guess Karma was a bitch.

“Yes sir.” I tell him and order the men to continue ahead of me.

“Simmons.”

I turn to look at Danko.

“Sir.”

“You feeling alright?”

“Completely fine.”

He scrutinizes me before nodding and turning away.

I glare at his back before turning my back on him.

I feel a sharp pain in the back of my skull and I groan before everything goes black.

I come to a few seconds later.

“We have a situation in…”

I stand up and turn to look at him.

He lowers the walky-talky and stares at me, his mouth opened in surprise.

I reach back and remove the knife from my skull.

“That hurt.” I tell him.

He reaches for his gun but I’m faster.

I have him pinned to the wall with a flick of my wrist.

“You won’t ever get away from this.” He threatens.

“We’ll see.”

I slit his throat and let him fall to the ground.

I knew this was messy and I was making myself known, but I had no other choice.

I also knew that Noah would be heavily guarded.

I had to find a way to get to him.

I walk down the corridor and come to stand in front of a window of one of the holding cells.

I recognized the man within.

He had the ability to control people with his thoughts.

His powers were much better than the one’s Matt Parkman possessed.

This one didn’t even need to exert himself in order to freeze people where they stood.

I open the door and walk inside.

He stands up quickly but before he has a chance to open his mouth and render me powerless, I cut open his skull.

His screams echo down the concrete halls.

“Thank you.” I say looking down at the lifeless body.

I make my way out and towards Noah.

Like I expected, Noah’s holding cell is heavily guarded.

There are guards armed with tranquilizer guns.

I make my way towards them.

They lift their guns.

“Lower your weapons.” I tell them.

And they do.

They stare at each other in confusion.

“Hands in the air and turn around.”

Their hands go up and they all turn to face the wall.

“Now stay there and be quiet.”

I open the door to Noah’s cell and walk over to remove the tube from his nose.

“Noah.” I hiss shaking him.

“Never thought I’d see the day when you and one of our agents would be working so well together. He really went above and beyond on this one. I never told him to have sex with you.” 

I look up to see Angela Petrelli standing in the entry way.

I lift my hand to freeze her in place.

“You don’t really think you can walk out of here alive do you Gabriel?” She asks.

“Watch me. And my name is Sylar.”

She smiles.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. After all, you have worked for the Company before.”

I smirk at her.

Noah sits up.

“You okay?” I ask looking down at him.

“My glasses are missing but otherwise I’m fine.”

I smile at him before reaching into my pocket and pulling out his spare set of glasses.

He smiles before taking them and putting them on.

“I’m surprised Noah.” Angela tells him.

He looks at her, a small smile on his face.

“You shouldn’t be. You always did say that one day Gabriel and I would work very well together.”

“How about we get out of here?” I ask.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He nods.

“You’ll never make it out alive.” Angela tells him.

“Sorry it has to be this way but you planned this right from the beginning. There really was no other way for this to end.” Noah answers.

“Good-bye Angela.” I say pointing my finger at her.

Noah stands beside me as I start to cut open her throat.

“Dad!”

Claire skids to a stop behind Angela, Peter and Nathan beside her.

“Claire.” Noah says.

This was about to all go to shit.

I guess I was about to find out whether Noah really was on my side.

“Sorry you have to witness this Claire.” I tell her.

I cut Angela’s throat open.

“No!” Peter shouts coming forward.

I throw him back and he lands unconscious on the floor.

Angela falls to her knees clutching at her throat before her body gives out and she falls on the floor dead.

Claire comes forward, a determined look on her face.

“Walk away Claire. Please.” Noah tells her.

“What are you doing with this monster?” She asks.

“I’m hurt Claire.” I say.

She glares at me.

“I’m sorry Claire but this is the life I lead now.” Noah tells her.

“Then I guess the road I must follow just became clearer.” She answers.

Noah sighs, a pained look on his face.

“I’m sorry Claire-bear. I hope you remember that I love you.”

Noah nods at me.

I knew he wasn’t asking me to kill her so I did the best next thing.

“Sleep.” I tell her.

Her body pitches forward and Noah catches her before laying her down on the bed he had previously occupied.

He caresses her brow before kissing her forehead.

A sharp prick lands on my back and I turn to see Peter Petrelli holding a tranquilizer gun.

Another dart lands in my chest, inches from my heart.

“No, stop!” Noah yells.

“I’m sorry.” Peter tells him.

I fall to my knees and watch as Noah is tranqued.

Nathan Petrelli enters my line of sight.

“It’s time to get rid of you for once and for all.” He says before walking over and picking up Claire’s unconscious body.

Peter drags Noah away.

I reach a hand out but I’m weak.

I fall forward on my hands as I try to fight the drug but it’s too much.

I fall on my side.

The last thing I hear before the darkness takes me is the sound of an explosion and I can hear the windows shattering and I see the fire make its way towards me.

My eyes close involuntarily and it might be possible that even with Claire’s powers, I might not make it out of this one alive.

“Noah.” I whisper.

When I come to it’s to intense pain.

There are cement walls on me and I move them away.

I crawl out of the rubble and manage to hide myself in a nearby field.

I watch as police move in and firefighters try to put out the fires.

I lay on the floor panting while my body regenerates itself.

It might take me a while to recuperate from all this.

Once I am able to stand, I limp my way to an abandoned warehouse nearby.

I don’t know how long I was there; I mostly spent the time coming in and out of consciousness.

I wouldn’t die but my body was weak.

I needed food and water and I needed to find a way back to New York.

They all thought I was dead now.

And after all, hiding in plain sight was the best option.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Besides, besides!_
> 
> _Simple lies_
> 
> _Are what we are ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left.

Noah POV

 

When I wake up, the sun is shining in my face.

I blink my eyes against the glare until my eyes adjust to the light.

I sit up.

The room is unfamiliar.

My make my way out of the room.

Claire, Peter and Nathan are standing in the kitchen.

I stare at them.

“Where is he?” I ask.

“Dead.” Nathan tells me, a hard look in his eyes.

“Impossible.” I say swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

“Believe it. Sylar is dead.” Claire tells me.

I turn away from them and make my way out of the side door.

Once outside, I take a moment to breath in some air.

I might be sick.

I force back the tears.

I didn’t have time for sentimentality.

I had to figure out where I was and what had happened after I had been knocked unconscious.

A newspaper is thrust at me and I look up to see Peter Petrelli.

“Take it.” He says nodding down at the paper he’s holding.

I grab it and unfold it.

In the front page is a picture of where the Company once stood, now a pile of rubble.

“I won’t claim to understand what was happening between you and Sylar, I’m just glad it’s all finally over.” He says.

“It will never be over.” I say looking at him.

He stares at me with pitiful eyes.

“I hope you will realize that this was for the best.”

“He could have been saved.”

“He killed too many to stop Noah. You know that.”

“And how many did your mother kill? How many did I kill while I worked for her? If you are trying to sugar coat the truth Peter, then let me tell you that none of us are better than him. Sylar was a killer just like the rest of us.”

“What you and my mother did was to stop people like Sylar from taking over.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” I say turning away.

“You have a chance to be a father, one who can be there for his kids. You should take it.”

“That part of my life is over.”

“Noah.”

“I’m not the same man anymore Peter, I can’t be.”

He sighs before shaking his head and going back inside.

I look down at the picture again.

Gabriel.

I spend a week at the Petrelli’s house in Costa Verde before making my way back to New York.

Claire wouldn’t talk to me and I didn’t push.

She had a new family now who could care for her.

Our lives had taken different paths and I wasn’t about to turn from mine.

I wanted to get all of Gabriel’s things from his apartment before burglars ransacked the place.

I was going to take all the clocks he had in the shop and put them in storage.

Gabriel would hate the thought of it but I didn’t know where else to store all of his relics.

I make my way up to the apartment.

I still had the spare key.

I fit it in the lock and turn, the door clicking open.

I make my way inside and walk the living room for a moment, trying to choke back tears.

“I knew you would come back.”

I whirl around to find Gabriel standing in the hall, bracing a hand against the wall.

“My god.” I whisper.

I make my way over to him and hug him close.

I kiss his hair and his face.

His hands pull at my shoulders.

“I thought you were really dead this time.” I tell him.

“You won’t ever be rid of me that easily Noah.” He smiles.

I kiss his smiling mouth.

“Are you hurt?” I ask.

“A bit but the worst of it has healed. I’m still pretty weak though.”

“Let me help you.” I say leading him back to bed.

“You have to go to the store. There isn’t much to eat.”

“I will. Just let me sit a moment.”

I force my shaky legs to fold as I sit next to him on the bed.

I stare down at his worn face.

“They all think your dead.”

“Good.”

“Gabriel.”

“Like you said, I’m better off if they think I’m dead.”

“They won’t think that way forever. I know you, you won’t be happy being dead for long.”

“I just need to let them think that long enough.”

“They won’t ever stop looking for you.”

“They won’t be able to find me if I don’t want them to. I can be whoever I want now.”

“And how long will you play that game? How long until you start losing sight of who you are?”

“I’m Sylar, I always will be.”

“You’re Gabriel.” I correct.

“I won’t ever forget Noah, not as long as you’re with me.” He says twining his fingers with mine.

“I will be here for as long as I can. I love you.”

“I know. I love you Noah.”

I lean down and rest my forehead against his.

“I better go and get that food.”

“Alright.”

I stand up and make my way out of the apartment.

The next few days are spent trying to get Gabriel back to normal but as the days progress I notice that his hands are shaky and he’s more irritable, his mind is constantly wandering and he can’t seem to sit still.

He needs to eat, satisfy that hunger that can’t be quenched with food.

He needed to kill.

I fight with myself for a few days but he continues to get worse.

I promised to help.

So I do my research.

I try to find someone who had powers that he didn’t already possess but that also wouldn’t give him a superiority complex.

I find one who had the ability to move at lightning speed, a young woman named Daphne.

I lure her in and then set Sylar free.

I was willing to offer a few specials as long as he continued to fight the hunger.

An unstable Gabriel wasn’t something I was willing to unleash on the world.

One day his need for power won’t control him and he won’t even feel the hunger for more.

But for now I had to do my part.

In the beginning, I had been a man who had lost it all.

And now I was a man who had gained a very valuable thing.

I wasn’t going to lose again, not this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And what we have_
> 
>  
> 
> _Won’t hurt anymore ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sylar POV

 

I watch Noah make breakfast.

He was patient with me.

But it was time; I knew I was strong enough now to force the hunger for more power away.

It had been eight months since my last kill and I was ready to put that behind me.

I knew Noah would help, he’s already proven as much.

But I was done letting this hunger control me and control my life with him.

There was only so much more he would be able to take before he decided to walk out of my life.

Our relationship would not be based on murder.

It had to be more than that.

I was Gabriel Gray and Sylar would not dictate my life anymore.

Noah had sacrificed so much to be with me.

It was time I started showing the same commitment.

“Okay. Do want the one with mushrooms or the one with spinach?”

He turns to face me, two plates in his hands.

“Uhh, the one with mushrooms.”

“Here you go.”

He sets the plate in front of me and then comes around to sit next to me.

“I was thinking that it was time to find some place to live.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, someplace more permanent.”

I study his profile as he eats his omelet.

He nods his head.

“Did you have some place in mind?”

“Well, I was hoping you would have some suggestions.”

“Hmm.”

He eats some more.

I take a bite of my omelet and wait for him to answer.

“Maybe some place where you could set up a new shop.” He says looking at me.

“I don’t know if I want to do that.”

“It’s who you are Gabriel. It’s what you do perfectly and there are always people in need of good solid watches and someone who knows how to fix them.”

I look down at my plate.

“My mom always said I could be whoever I wanted, that I could be so much more.”

“You are much more. Being a watch maker isn’t all that you are. We both know that.”

“I know.”

“You are also very good at making the bed and doing the laundry. You always know where my glasses are and you are an excellent kisser.”

I smile.

“You’re not getting any points for this.”

“Yes I am.”

I look at him.

“How about if we just go away for a while? Maybe we can travel together and find somewhere to set up shop.”

“That’s a really good idea.”

“I was thinking of going to Germany first.”

“See. You and your watches.” He says pointing his fork at me.

I shrug.

“Alright. I’ll look up flights.”

I eat the rest of my breakfast and then help him with the dishes.

****************

“Noah, did you pack my long coat because I can’t find it.” I call out.

I receive no answer.

“Noah?”

I walk into the living room.

He’s standing just inside the door, a letter in his hands.

“Noah?”

He looks up at me and I know something is wrong.

“What is it?”

“Claire sent me this letter. The specials, people with power, are being rounded up. She says Nathan has sided with the government and is going to tell the world about people with powers. He’s behind what’s going on.”

“Does she know where they are being taken?”

“No. But she’s going to try and help them escape. Nathan is giving her protection because she is his daughter but only as long as she behaves. A lot of people have been captured, including Peter.”

“So Nathan has turned against his family.” I smile. “He’s doing what she did. Of course, Angela always protected her boys.”

“Gabriel.”

“She still is your daughter. We should go and find her before she does something stupid.”

He smiles at me, relief evident in his face.

“It’s what we do best.” I tell him.

“That we do.”

He kisses me before going to the room to retrieve his weapons.

He comes back out with a duffel bag and begins going through his things, making sure that everything is working properly.

“Claire says they are being taken to D.C.”

“Why am not surprised?”

“She was captured initially but Nathan set her free. She overheard Nathan and some of the agents talking. She says they were loading all the specials, that they were chained up and drugged.”

“These people don’t know any other way to do it.”

“It’s the easy way.” He says looking at me. “Good for us since we know how to use that to our advantage.”

“And with my new powers, they won’t be able to stop us.”

“The plan is to go in and get everyone out. But first and foremost we have to make sure Claire is safe.”

I nod.

“Let’s go then.”

We drive to D.C. since we were trying to stay under the radar for as long as we could and Noah wouldn’t have been able to bring all his weapons with him.

I drove as Noah tried to contact Claire.

“Hopefully she still has the same number.”

He dials but there is no answer.

He curses and throws his phone in the glove compartment.

“She’s smart. After all, she did manage to avoid me for a long time.” I say.

He snorts a laugh.

“It doesn’t earn you any points.” He says.

“Yes it does.” I smile.

He turns to look at me.

“Let’s just hope that she knew to stay away from the agents.”

“She can’t die Noah. She’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

I take his hand in mine.

******************

We arrive to the place Claire described and we wait, watching.

Three hours later, a truck pulls up to the entrance.

It is waved in and we sneak closer to get a better look.

We watch as people in orange prison suits and covered faces are marched into the building.

“Son of a bitch.” Noah says.

He looks away.

“We have to find a way inside.” I say.

“How? This place has more security than the Company ever had and there are security cameras mounted in every corner of the building.”

I smirk.

“Come on, I have a plan.”

I turn away and making sure that we aren’t seen, I run down to the road.

“Are you going to share this plan with me?”

“Not yet. Just follow my lead.”

He rolls his eyes but doesn’t complain.

We walk down to the nearest gas station where I steal a car.

“Gabriel.”

“Get in.” I tell him.

We make our way back down to Building 26.

I change into Nathan Petrelli as we near the building.

“I hope you know what the hell you’re doing.” He mutters as we pull to a stop at the security station.

I look at him.

“Trust me.”

The guard peeks in through the driver’s side window.

“Good afternoon.” I tell him.

“Mr. Petrelli sir. We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow evening.”

“Plans change. I’m here to make sure everything is running as planned now kindly open the gate.”

“Yes Senator.”

I nod at him and the gates open.

“Well, that was good. Let’s just hope things go as smoothly.”

“Don’t jinx it Noah.” I smirk.

He turns to glare at me.

I laugh.

We walk into the building where we are escorted to my office.

Noah receives a few stares but he ignores it, like a true professional, and act’s like he belongs at Nathan’s side.

I notice that my office is set up with some monitors.

“Get me the reports on all the people that have been brought in.” I tell the agent standing inside the door.

“Sir?”

“I can make that an order.”

Noah sends me a glance.

“Not necessary sir.”

“Good.”

He walks away, shutting the door behind him.

“How long do you think we have until they figure us out?” I ask him.

“I’d say it’s a good ten minutes. I’m sure someone is trying to get a hold of Nathan Petrelli’s office right now.”

“Then we better make this quick.”

I turn on the monitors.

Noah comes around to stand behind me.

“I need a password.” I tell him.

“Claire’s birthday.”

I look at him before focusing back on the monitor.

I input the numbers and the welcome screen pops up.

I turn to smile at him.

He was still the best and all those years next to the Petrelli’s sure came in handy.

He winks at me.

The door opens and an agent walks in, holding Claire by the arm.

“Sir. We caught your daughter sneaking into the building.”

Claire looks at me before turning to stare at Noah.

“Thank you.” I say.

Claire wrenches her arm out of his grasp and the agent walks out of the room.

“Dad.” She says and she hesitates a moment before walking over to Noah and hugging him.

Noah hugs her back, bending his head to kiss the top of her head.

“Are you hurt?” He ask.

“No.”

She glares at me.

“Don’t I get a hug?” I ask holding out my arms.

“Gabriel.” Noah says.

“I’m just trying to keep things authentic.”

Claire moves away from Noah.

“They have Peter, Matt and Hiro. I don’t know what others they’ve captured.”

“What about Mohinder?” Noah asks.

“I don’t know, he was working with them.”

“So daddy dearest decided it was in his best interest to take a walk on the wild side and is now going around capturing all the people who helped him, including his own brother. I’m not sure what exactly you want us to do here Claire.” I tell her.

“We have to free these people; we can’t just leave them here.” She says.

 

“She’s right.” Noah says.

“What about the ones that are like me? Do we set them free as well?”

Noah and Claire stare at me.

“Come on. I’m not delusional. I’m a killer.”

“Not anymore.” Noah tells me.

“Not everyone looks at it that way.” I tell him before returning my gaze to Claire.

She clenches her jaw.

“I think Mohinder has been experimenting with the killers. But we don’t have time to sort people right now. I’m sure you can help round up your fellow psychos later.” She tells me.

“Claire.” Noah reprimands.

She glances at him.

I can hear hurried footsteps coming our way.

“We’ve been discovered.” I tell them.

Noah grabs Claire and pulls her to a side.

The door is kicked open, a handful of agents stand there pointing their guns at us.

“Put the weapons down.”

They obey.

“Noah, grab some weapons and take Claire with you. Go find the others and get them out.” I say.

He comes to my side and kisses me quickly.

“Let them pass.” I tell the agents.

Claire and Noah make their way out of the room.

I make my way down the opposite hall using my power of speed.

There are a few room with specials in them, they remind me of the room I was kept in at the Company.

These might be the psychos as Claire lovingly put it.

Something hits my side and I fall to the floor with the force of it.

I push whoever it is away.

I stand and come face to face with Nathan.

“I thought I killed you.”

“I’m a lot harder to kill.” I smirk.

“We’ll see about that.”

He leaps at me and I meet him halfway.

I throw him against the wall, his head cracking on the concrete.

He falls dazed before standing back up.

“I’ve heard you’ve turned your back on your own brother.” I taunt. “Your mother would be ashamed.”

He yells and his fist catches me unaware.

He pushes me back against the wall and I lose my breath as my back impacts jarringly with the wall.

He kicks my side and punches me in the throat.

I fall to my hands and knees.

“Look at you. You are nothing and you will always be nothing, no matter how many powers you have.” He tells me.

“At least I’ll still be around.”

I lift my hand and slice open his throat.

He falls onto a seated position against the wall and I watch him die.

“Claire is going to be so angry with me.” I tell myself.

I walk away.

I kill a lot of the agents, too angry to bother controlling them to do my bidding.

I find a room where the specials had been kept but is now full of drugged agents.

I make my way out of the building.

“Gabriel.” Noah says running up to me.

I stare at him.

He stares back, worry on his face.

I look around at the rest of the people standing around.

Most of them have tried to kill me at one point or another.

The Heroes stare back at me.

I turn away.

“Gabriel?” Noah asks.

“We have to figure out a way to get them all out of here.” I tell him. “I’m sure someone must have called it in and it’s only a matter of time before this place is swarming with agents.”

“What happened to Nathan Petrelli?” He asks me.

“He’s dead.”

He stares at me before his eyes focus on Claire.

“Any ideas on how to get all these people out of here?” He asks focusing his gaze back on me.

“Our best hope is the vans.”

He nods and moves away to talk with the other people.

“Did you kill my brother?” Peter asks walking up to me.

“It was him or me.” I say.

“He lost his way.” He says.

“Some of us do.”

“Tell Noah that I’ll look out for Claire.”

I nod and he moves away.

Noah comes back to my side, his hand landing on my shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

I let him lead me to a car.

*************

I watch Noah’s profile as he peruses the display case.

“Why do you love me?”

Noah turns away from where he’s inspecting watches.

“What?”

I glance around at the store and make sure no one is looking at us.

They all probably only understood German anyways.

“Why do you love me?” I ask again.

He looks at me, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I don’t know.” He says with a shrug.

I roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

He leans against the counter crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not the answer you were hoping for?”

“What do you think?” I ask sarcastically.

I turn away and my eyes catch the snow globe display.

I stare at it before forcing my gaze away.

His hands land on my shoulders and he leans into me.

“I love you for a lot of reasons. I don’t think I could narrow it down to only a few.”

“Give it a try.”

I can feel his smile.

“Okay then. Well, let’s see. I love you because you always challenge me to do better, to try harder.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good reason.”

“Shut up, this is my list. Do you want to hear it or not?”

I smirk.

“Alright. Go ahead.”

“I love you because you are strong, because you don’t give up even when you don’t have a reason to continue. I love you because I could never kill you. You were always there and I had you so close and I still couldn’t do it. It wasn’t because I couldn’t, but because deep down I didn’t want to.”

I turn to look at him.

“I love you because I failed at life and you were the only one who ever saw more in me. I love you because you understand me, the things I’ve done and the people I’ve killed. I love you because you are the only one on this earth who knows who I am. I love you because you share in my crazy mentality, because we are the same. I love you because you’re Sylar, and because you are Gabriel, both equally precious and dangerous. Both equally special. I love you because you want to be with me, you love me without asking me to give more than I can. I love you because I love you.”

I swallow.

“I said a few.” I tell him, my voice a whisper.

He laughs.

“Come on.” He says grabbing my hand and leading me out of the shop.

He turns at the sidewalk and fixes my coat, making sure that my scarf is secure around my throat.

I stare at him.

He puts on his gloves before grabbing my arm and leading me towards the hotel.

“I love you Noah.”

“I know.”

“I love you because you gave me a chance. You saw more in me than I thought was possible. Because you helped me become me again.”

He turns his head to look at me.

“What do you say we just spend the rest of the day in bed?”

I smile.

“I love the way you think.”

He laughs.

I knew that sooner or later someone would come looking for us, someone would start trouble up again and we would have to fight to stay alive once more.

But for now it was just him and me.

And I would enjoy it for as long as I could.

 

The End.


End file.
